Gniew
| foto = RathOV_with_clothes.png|OV (w ubraniu) RathOV.png|OV (bez ubrania) RathUAF.png|UAF | gatunek = Appoplexianin | planeta = Appoplexia | ciało = Humanoid | źródło DNA = | forma ostateczna = Ostateczny Gniew | forma pre-ewolucyjna = | moc = Super siła Zwiększona wytrzymałość Super skok Zwinność Potężny ryk Ostre pazury Rozpalający gniew | głos = Mikołaj Klimek / / | debiut = Gniew }} Gniew to kosmita z próbki DNA Appoplexianina z planety Appolexia. Wygląd Ben 10: Obca Potęga/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Gniew to pomarańczowy tygrys. Na nadgarstkach wychodzą mu pazury. Jest też bardzo umięśniony. Nosi symbol Omnitixa/Ultimatrixa na klatce piersiowej. Ben 10: Omniverse W "Omniverse", czarne paski są większe oraz zmieniła się animacja. Tylko w odcinku "Tajemnica Dos Santos", wyjątkowo Skurd nadał Gniewowi ubranie, które składa się z czarno-zielonych butów, oraz takiego samego koloru rękawic. Nosi czarny kostium na ramiączka z zielonym, pionowym pasem, a także czarno-zieloną maskę wrestlera. Symbol Omnitrixa znajduje się na zielono-białym pasie. Umiejętności thumb|Super siłaGniew ma super siłę i zwinność, które umożliwiają mu skakać bardzo daleko i wysoko. On posiada duży, czarny, chowany pazur na każdym nadgarstku. Może być używany do kłucia przeciwników lub do wbijania go w ziemię, tworzyć fale uderzeniową. Jest niezwykle wytrzymały, ponieważ może przeżyć uderzenie pocisku i spadek z dużej wysokości. Gniewa kieruje olbrzymi gniew, co pozwala mu na zastraszenie przeciwników rykiem lub złością. Wady thumb|200px|Gniew ryczy na Tiffina Mózg Gniewa jest przeznaczony wyłącznie do agresji i walk, co czyni go mało inteligentnym. Często powoduje to, że Gniew się rozprasza. W odcinku "Na rybach" okazuje się, że boi się wody, prawdopodobnie dlatego, iż Gniew może należeć do rodzin kotowatych. Historia Ben 10: Obca Potęga * Gniew debiutuje w odcinku "Gniew", gdzie zostaje przypadkowo odblokowany przez Tiffina. * W odcinku "Primus", Azmuth jako Gniew został pokonany przez Vilgaxa. * W odcinku "Na satelicie" walczył z Mannym. * W odcinku "Zemsta" walczył z Wiecznymi Rycerzami. * W odcinku "Ostateczna bitwa: część 1" był użyty przez Albedo. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * W odcinku "Sława" pojawił się w telewizji, gdzie uderzył w most, a kamień spadł i uderzył go w głowę. * W odcinku "Duplikaty" zniszczył czołg plazmowy Wiecznych Rycerzy. * W odcinku "Uderz w dom" pokonał Rojo. * W odcinku "Czas bohatera" został pokonany w wyścigu przez kapitana Nemezisa. * W odcinku "Artykuł" pokonał SiedemSiedem * W odcinku "Zaginięcie więźnia numer 775" próbował złapać tajemniczego Więźnia 775. Wtedy Kevin powiedział, że pooglądał by to sobie z popcornem. * W odcinku "Dwóch albo żaden" był używany przez Albedo. * W odcinku "Niezapomniany rycerz" był używany do zatrzymania członków Kręgu Strażników Płomienia przed ucieczką, ale bezskutecznie. * W odcinku "Inspektor numer 13" był używany przez Gwen. Ben 10: Omniverse * W odcinku "Mrowisko" walczył z gigantycznymi mrówkami. * W odcinku "Wszystkiego najlepszego" uratował Madison z płonącego budynku. * W odcinku "Na rybach" uratował siebie, Rooka i Maxa przed wodospadem. * W odcinku "Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 2" walczył ze zwierzakiem Khybera i został pokonany przez Khybera. * W odcinku "Żaby wojny: część 1" zniszczył statek Incursian. * W odcinku "Pertraktacje", Gniew pokonał Strachajłe. * W odcinku "Powrót Wiecznych Rycerzy", Gniew pokonał Tępągłowe. * W odcinku "Powrót klauna", Gniew walczył z Cyrkowymi Dziwadłami. * W odcinku "Mój ci on", Gniew został zahipnotyzowany przez Nyancy Chan, po czym trzy razy przekształciła Bena w niego za pomocą specjalnego pilota. * W odcinku "Obrońca tradycji", Gniew bezskutecznie próbował pozbyć się ogona najmłodszego Rooka. * W odcinku "Świat Wściekłego Bena: część 2", Gniew i Świecący Volt walczyli z Way Bigiem. * W odcinku "Tajemnica Dos Santos", Gniew pokonał Exo-Czaszkę. * W odcinku "Malgax atakuje", Negatywny Gniew zmienił się w ostateczną wersję. * W odcinku "Nowy wszechświat", Gniew został użyty podczas zagrożenia życia nosiciela Omnitrixa. Występy Ben 10: Obca Potęga * Gniew (pierwsze pojawienie) (x2) * Primus (używany przez Azmutha) * Na satelicie * Zemsta * Ostateczna bitwa: część 1 (używany przez Albedo) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Sława (w telewizji) * Duplikaty (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Uderz w dom * Czas bohatera (przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Jetray) * Artykuł * Zaginięcie więźnia numer 775 (przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Gigantozaur) * Pozdrowienia z Techadona * Dwóch albo żaden (używany przez Albedo) * Niezapomniany rycerz * Inspektor numer 13 (używany przez Gwen) * Ben 10-Generator Rex: Przymierze Bohaterów (x2) Ben 10: Omniverse * Mrowisko (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie; przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Szlamfajer) * Wszystkiego najlepszego (przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Szybcior) * Na rybach * Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 2 (przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Gigantozaur) * Żaby wojny: część 1 (randomizer) (przypadkowa transformacja) * Pertraktacje * Powrót Wiecznych Rycerzy * Powrót klauna * Mój ci on (pierwsza przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Dzikopysk; pozostałe niezamierzone transformacje; x4) * Obrońca tradycji (krótko) * Świat Wściekłego Bena: część 2 * Tajemnica Dos Santos * Malgax atakuje (Albedo) * Nowy wszechświat (krótko) Nazewnictwo Etymologia Amerykańska nazwa kosmity "Rath", pochodzi od słowa "Wrath", po polsku oznaczającego "Gniew". Polska nazwa kosmity "Gniew" oznacza negatywne emocje, które związane są z jego agresywnym charakterem. Tłumaczenia Ciekawostki * Gniew mówi o sobie w trzeciej osobie. * Kiedy Gniew zaczyna się denerwować, mówi "niech no ci coś powiem". * W "Omniverse", Gniew jest przypadkową transformacją we wszystkich odcinkach, w których się pojawia, oprócz odcinka "Na rybach". * W serii "Ben 10: Obca Potęga", zawsze jak Gniew się pojawia, nie jest to przypadkowa transformacja. * W odcinku "Na rybach" okazuje się, że nie lubi wody. * W odcinku "Pertraktacje" okazało się, że Gniew chodzi nago. * W "Omniverse" intro ma inne brwi niż w rzeczywistości. * W odcinku Primus, gdy Azmuth przekształcił się w Gniewa, mówił o sobie w trzeciej osobie, lecz nazywał siebie Azmuthem, a nie Gniewem. * W odcinku "Tajemnica Dos Santos" na krótki moment Gniew posiadał na sobie strój wrestlingowca i mówił po hiszpańsku. Była to sprawka Skurd'a, który chwilowo zabawił się możliwościami Omnitrix'a. Jednak umiejętność mowy w innym języku została anulowana, wraz ze strojem, gdy Ben zmienił się znowu w człowieka. Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Kosmici Bena Kategoria:Kosmici z Omnitrixów Kategoria:Kosmici z Ultimatrixa